Decision
by Nefertarie
Summary: A new prophecy is made. A girl needs to choose wich side she belongs to. Her decision will decide the ending of the war. probably DMOC R
1. Chapter 1

AN: English isn't my first language. please let me know if you see any mistake . Don't hesitate to review!

Discalimer: I don't own Harry Potter ...J.K Rowling does.

**Chapter 1**

She was walking alone. Nobody knew who she was or what she was doing here. The only people who saw her though didn't know what to think. The brown haired girl walked slowly. In fact she didn't know where to go. All she had been told was for her to present herself into the Great Hall on September first. Easy to say but when you don't know where to go it can be difficult. She stopped in front of two gigantic doors. She could hear someone talking.

"When I call your name come forward please." said the voice. "Abit, Mary."

"Ravenclaw." yelled a strange voice.

The girl didn't know if she should just enter or if she should wait for them to finish what seemed to be the famous sorting ceremony she had heard about. She decided to wait. After all if she entered she would only cause them to stop the ceremony. After a long wait no more name were call. Finally the sorting had ended. Just as she was about to open the doors someone else started to speak.

_(In the great Hall)_

"With the war going on I only have one thing to say to you all. Unity is our best friend. We need to put our disagreement aside and fight together. I know that some of you have lost some members of your family. This war needs to end. We have to end it. Unity is the only way for us to end that war." said Albus Dumbledore Hogwarts headmaster to the students. Seventh years have news for you. We are welcoming this year a new student. She is transferring to Hogwarts for her seventh year. I hope that you will treat her right. She should be here soon. In fact I think that she is already here. I believe that she is waiting just outside of the Great Hall. You can come in Miss…" started Dumbledore

He had been distracted by the some movement on his left. Professor Trelawney was standing on her feet with a strange look on her face. She suddenly started to talk in a very strange voice. In fact only two people had ever heard that voice. Harry Potter, who was sitting with the seventh years, and Albus Dumbledore. Those two were sitting in the room watching her carefully. The last time they had heard her talked like that she made an important premonition about the Dark Lord.

"_Half a lion and half a snake. She is the heir of both of those founders. Griffindor heir by her mother's blood and Slytherin's heir by her father's blood. Never before a Griffindor has united itself with a Slytherin. The result is her. Until now she has stay neutral in the war. She refused to take part in it. Now is the time for her to make a choice. The Light side or the Dark side. Her choice is crucial for her choice will decide the ending of the war. She has power that no one else has. If she joins the Dark Lord he will win. Nothing is sure with her. Don't assume things about her unless she told you about it herself. A simple comment or act can make her change her mind. Be careful for the war will go on until she makes her choice. She is the only proof that a lion and a snake can mix._" said Trelawney in her strange voice. As soon as she ended she sat down and looked at everyone wondering why they were looking at her like that. Whispers could be heard. Everyone in the Great Hall was wondering about what she had just said. The question in everyone's mind was quite easy to guess. They were all wondering about who the girl is.

"Well, as I was saying before you can come in miss…" said Dumbledore.

_(Outside the Great Hall)_

The brown haired girl sighted. She had heard everything. She of course already knew about that. She even knew who the girl in question is.

After quite some time an old man started to talk. "Well, as I was saying before you can come in Miss Aurelie Silver."

The doors opened. She walked in slowly. Whispers could be heard.

"I didn't know that a Silver was still alive. I thought they all died." said a red haired boy beside Harry Potter.

"Didn't the Dark Lord kill them all?" asked a small girl.

"A Silver. Hum interesting. I thought they were all dead. My father told me that they were quite powerful but died young. I will have to write about her to him. Well it looks like we have another Pureblood in the school now." said a blond haired boy to his friends.

Aurelie continued to walk towards the Headmaster ignoring the whispers.

_(Aurelie's mind)_

"I guess I won't be able to keep it a secret. Surely they aren't that dumb. They will figure it out. Especially with that teacher's speech earlier. I guess I will have to get used to it. Let's just hope that they won't react too badly."

She sat down on the bench the headmaster showed her to. He then put the sorting hat on her head.

"_Interesting_." said the Hat. "_I didn't think I would see another Silver after what happened to the last one. Where can I put you? Hum… Difficult choice. You have so much of your father and of your mother in you that it is quite difficult for me to make a decision. For the first time in my like I don't think I will be able to put you in one house. Let me search some more. OH! I definitively can't put you into those houses. They aren't right for you. The two others left though are quite suited for a Silver. Oh? What is that? My… Then I don't have a choice anymore. It will be … _She can't go anywhere else. She belongs to both houses. Griffindor and Slytherin." yelled the Hat.

People gasped and looked at her with wide eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Don't hesiate to review. If you have any comment about this story feel free to let me know!_

_**ComplicatedDarknesS0103**: I guess I know it by now but thanks for reminding me! lol_

**Chapter 2**

Nobody knew what to do or what to think. It was the first time something like that happened. They were all wondering where the girl would sit and what will happen to the house points she will receive. The headmaster simply looked at Aurelie not knowing what to do.

"Well Miss Silver I guess you can choose where to sit for the meal I will have something ready for tomorrow. The Gryffindor table is on your left and the Slytherin table on your right." said Professor Dumbledore while watching the girl intensely.

The brown haired girl nodded and made her toward the Slytherin table. The people in the Great Hall started whispering. It was clear to any of them that Aurelie Silver was the girl in the prophecy. Place had been made for her at the end of the Slytherin table. She sat herself beside a good looking blond man. He introduced himself as soon as the feat started.

"Hello. I'm Draco Malfoy." he said in a gentle voice.

"I'm Aurelie Silver." said the girl. "So why is everyone staring at me like that? It seems that they would have wanted me to sit somewhere else. Any reason for that?" she asked when she noticed that almost everyone in the room looked at her with a strange but still displeased expression.

"Not really. They all think that being in Slytherin is a bad thing because of our view on witches and wizards. That is why they are looking at you like that." answered Malfoy carefully. He didn't want to make a mistake. If he girl was the one the prophecy talked about he could not afford to be on her bad side.

Everyone ate as much as they wanted before retiring for the night. For now Aurelie didn't have a permanent chamber. This will have to wait until the headmaster had thought of something. Aurelie went to sleep completely unaware of the two different meetings going on as she slept.

_(In Dumbledore's office)_

Dumbledore stood there looking at the people in front of him. He needed to figure something out soon. He could not afford to have her going over to the Dark Lord. He will have to do anything to prevent her of doing so. For now he had to strategize with the people in is office.

"Are you sure it is her?" said a man with a scar on the forehead.

"Yes I am Harry. She fit the description. Plus I am aware that her parents were indeed what the prophecy said they were. Her mother was a Gryffindor and the direct heir of Goderic Gryffindor. Her father was a Slytherin and one of the two direct heirs of Salazar Slytherin. We all know who the other heir is." answered the headmaster.

"What happened to her parents sir?" asked a red haired man known as Ron Weasley.

"Might I?" asked the girl known as Hermione Granger. At Dumbledore's nod she continued. "They have been killed. Rumors say the Voldedmort himself killed them. Nobody knows why. In fact I do believe that nobody even knew that they had a daughter. I think that people were quite surprised today when professor McGonagall said her last name."

"Exactly Miss Granger. You are right. But I do have an idea why they had been killed. I think that it is because they refused to join him. If not I do believe that the only other possibility is that Voldemort didn't approve of their marriage. He might have feared the power that a child of both heirs could have. But of course all that is a supposition. I do not know for sure." replied Dumbledore.

"So we need her on our side. I understand that but how can we make that happen?" asked Ron Weasley.

"I do believe that you all can befriend her. Listen to her carefully and try to make her as welcome here as possible." answered the headmaster thoughtfully.

Hermione Granger nodded her head. "I do think that maybe if we try to show her or to make her understand what everyone have been living with since Voldemort's return we could maybe have her on our side." she added.

"That's not a bad idea Hermione." said Harry. "I bet we can even had the other houses helping us. Well all the other but Slytherin. They will probably have something prepared as well."

"Indeed it is a good idea. But remember what the prophecy said: _Nothing is sure with her._ I don't know what it means exactly but I am sure that it has a big role to play in everything." added Dumbledore. "Now you all go to bed. I need time to think about what happened today."

_(Somewhere unknown)_

Many people were there. All were wearing black. In the middle of them stood the man feared by all.

"My Lord I received something earlier tonight that might interest you." said a man.

"Why is that Lucius? I do hope for yourself that what you have to say is important. I do not like to be deranged for nothing Malfoy." hissed the Dark Lord.

"Of course my Lord. My son sent me some very strange news from Hogwarts. He said that a new prophecy concerning you had been made today. Only this time the prophecy isn't about Potter. It is about girl. A girl that is not name in the prophecy." said Lucius Malfoy hoping to interest his Lord.

The Dark Lord looked interest. "Do you have a transcription of that prophecy Lucius?"

"Yes my Lord. My son wrote it for you." answered Lucius Malfoy. With that he gave it to him.

The Dark Lord read it over and over again. Finally he looked back at his Death Eaters. "We need to find that girl. We need her to win the war. With her I would be able to kill Potter and take control of the Magic society."

"Well my Lord, my son also said in his letter that he knows who the girl is. In fact he said that everyone knows who she is. It has been revealed when the Sorting Hat sorted her."

"Who is she then?" asked the Dark Lord.

"She is new there. She transferred this year according to Draco. Her name is Aurelie Silver, my Lord." answered Lucius.

"Silver? It is impossible. I killed them all myself. Surely none have survived. Unless they had a daughter and had hided her from me. That would explain it all. Still, that means that this girl is quite powerful. Like I said I want her on our side as soon as possible."

"Of course my Lord that would be helpful." said some Death Eaters.

The Dark Lord grinned. "Well dear Death Eaters it seems that your children will have a mission sooner than I thought. You can write them that I want them to make sure that she is on our side. They will have to treat her right. We can afford being in her bad side because of the prophecy. Lucius I expected your son to lead this mission. I won't take failure easily. Now go write to them." ordered the Dark Lord.

_(In Slytherin's common room)_

"Well it looks like we have a mission. I have been made the leader of this one. We will start tomorrow. We have to treat her well. That won't be hard since she is pureblood. We have all the night to make a plan. Anyone has any idea?" asked Draco Malfoy to his friends.

They planned for half of the night. Aurelie didn't know this but she will be in for a huge surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN:_

_**CompicatedDarknesS0103:** Treat her well? Now why would not I treat her well? I guess you will have to wait and see then!_

_**Jenna**: Thanks! But unfortunately I have other things to do dururing the day! Hope you like this chapter._

**Chapter 3**

Aurelie woke up the next day with a smile on her face. She got up and prepared herself before making her way to the Great Hall. As soon as she entered the room all eyes went to her and people started to whisper instantly. Obviously things weren't as normal as she had hope. Aurelie decided to go sit with the Gryffindor since last night she ate with the Slytherin. After all she needs to know the people in both houses since she is a part those. She sat down and started to eat. A girl and to boys came to sit with her as soon as they noticed her at their table.

"Hi! I'm Hermione Granger." said the girl with a big smile. "It is nice to meet you."

Before she had the time to introduce herself one of the boy smiled at her and started to talk.

"I'm Ronald Weasley but I prefer to be called Ron." said the red haired.

The other boy looked at her and introduced himself at last. "I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you." he smiled.

Aurelie looked at them with a smile. "I'm Aurelie Silver. Do any of you know when we will get our schedule?" she asked.

"Oh we will get them sometime during breakfast. Don't worry about that." said Hermione.

Right after that a strange noise was heard. They turned to look at the Headmaster who was now standing in front of everyone.

"I know that usually I said all the rules the first night of school but considering the fact that for the first time a student has been sorted into two different houses I could not say everything last night. I will continue the rules now. They applied mostly for that student but I want everyone to be aware of those rules. That student will be allow to choose where she want to sit at every meal. I strongly suggest though that she spent the same amount of time at both table in order to get to know her fellow students. The points she will win will be divided into two at the end of the year. Half will go to Gryffindor the other to Slytherin. If she wants to play Quidditch she will have to choose for which house she wants to play. She will live in a different room than everyone. Her room will be connected with the Slytherin and Gryffindor common room. Only she will be able to enter her room. Nobody else is allowed. I do believe that I have covered everything. You all can go back to your breakfast." said Dumbledore.

As the students went back to their meal the teachers started to pass the schedule. When Aurelie got hers she looked at it and realized that she will spend an equal amount of time with both house in class.

"Can I see your schedule Aurelie? I want to know if we have some classes together." said Hermione enthusiastically.

"Of course." answered Aurelie before passing her paper to Hermione.

"Great! We have all the same classes." said Hermione while giving a look to Harry and Ron.

"That's nice." said Harry with a smile. "We will get to know each other better than."

"Arg! We have all of our classes with the Slytherin! Can you believe that? The year will be long." complained Ron to his friends.

Aurelie frowned. You could see that she didn't like that comment. "Is there something wrong with that? I mean I am part of that house you know." said Aurelie with an angry voice.

"Eh! No there is nothing wrong with being a Slytherin. I didn't want to insult you or anything." said Ron when he realized that the whole Gryffindor table was glaring at him. "It is just that I don't get along with a lot of people in that house. There is nothing personal about it. Really."

"I see. Then maybe this year since all your classes are with them you will be able to make more friends. I can't see why you would not be friends with them. I mean they are very nice. I felt very welcome last night at dinner." said Aurelie. "I surely would feel better if both houses I am in were getting along."

"Of course that is comprehensible. Well we will see what will happen then." smiled Harry.

"Hello Aurelie! I hope you slept well." said a voice behind her.

Aurelie turned around only to be great by Draco Malfoy's face. She smiled at him. "Hi Draco. I slept very well thanks."

"Do you want something Malfoy?" asked Harry in an annoyed voice.

Draco looked at him with a dislike expression. "I only want to compare our schedule Aurelie. I want to know if we are on the same classes." he said to Aurelie. They compared their schedule. "Great! We have the same classes. Well I guest I will see you in class then. Oh! Are you going to have lunch with us?"

"Well since you asked so nicely… Yes I will." answered Aurelie.

Draco left the Gryffindor table to go to his own. Time passed. It was already the afternoon. Aurelie discovered soon enough that the Gryffindors and the Slytherins didn't like each other. She knew that they were careful not to let her heard them insult each other but she heard hem anyway. Both houses' members were fighting for her attention. It was like if a small war was going on. The winning side will get her attention. Aurelie found that really stupid. They were acting like five years old. She knew perfectly well that they were only like that because of the prophecy. They both want her in their side. Well they might not know it but the last thing she wanted was to pick a side (Slytherin or Gryffindor). That would mean that everyone would blame her if she didn't choose the one that they want. Even if she picked a side, she didn't know who will win. I mean all she knew was that as soon as she chooses a side the final war will started.

Unknown to her a conversation between the seventh years Gryffindor was taking place not far from where she was.

"Have you notice how bright she is? I mean she is like you Hermione. She always knows the answer and always does everything right the first time she tries it." said Dean Thomas to the others.

"Yeah! It is like a mini competition between her and you Mione." added Ron while giving a look at Harry.

"I think that maybe if you let her give all the answers and maybe missed everything the first time you try it than maybe she will feel more hum…" started Harry.

"More important. Yeah! She will feel more important in our house." continued Ron.

"What? You can't be serious! As if I would do that! That is completely stupid guys!" replied Hermione in an angry voice.

"No Hermione think about it. We want her on our side. You know perfectly well that we need her in order to win the war." said Lavender Brown.

"But… Fine! I will do it. She better ends up on our side." said Hermione.

Unknown to them someone had heard their conversation.

"So they are planning that. Well I guess I will have some fun in our next class." said a voice.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: This one is smaller than the others. Sorry about that. I'm still trying to see what can do about their small war!_

_**ComplicatedDarknesS0103**: lol I don't know. Shoud I really update faster? Hum... I will think about it but it will also depend if I get a little more reviews or not! p.o.w.? Sorry I don't understand what you mean by that. Anyway I hope you enjoy this one!_

_**Jenna**: Very funny! lol Thanks for the review!_

**Chapter 4**

Aurelie could not wait. The next class was transfiguration. It was one of her favorite subjects. It was funny to see all the Gryffindors and Slytherins trying to seat themselves as close as possible from Aurelie while trying to be as far as possible from the members of the rival house. Professor McGonagall stood in front of the class while trying not to laugh. She of course understood perfectly well why the students were doing that. She herself wanted Aurelie to join the light side in order to defeat the Dark Lord but being a member of the staff she could not voiced her opinions on the matter. Well no matter of funny everything was she needed to start the class. Aurelie listened to McGonagall carefully. She being a model student already knew what her teacher was talking about which mean that she was ready to answer any questions that McGonagall could asked them. Aurelie had no idea of what the Gryffindors had planned. If she had known she will have told them what she really though about it.

"Can somebody tell me what is the use of the spell I just used to transfigurate this pen in a dress?" asked McGonagall to her students.

To professor McGonagall surprise Hermione didn't lift her hand. The only one who wants to answer was the new girl.

"Yes Miss Silver you have an answer for us?" said McGonagall not knowing what to expect from her.

To her surprise Aurelie gave the right answer. Professor McGonagall continued her class and asked questions all the time. She could not believe that Hermione Granger had not given an answer during the entire class. McGonagall was sure that she had wanted to. After all when the Slytherins asked questions thorough the class she always looked like she wanted to answer them. Instead Aurelie Silver answered every time. It was then that McGonagall realized that something was wrong. The Slytherins had asked questions in class? That was the first time in seventh year that those Slytherins questioned McGonagall. There was surely more to it. If she didn't know better McGonagall would have thought that Hermione didn't give any answer because she wanted to let Aurelie all the spotlight and that the Slytherins were asking questions just to piss Hermione off. Nah! They would not do that. At least she didn't think so. Well she will never know. It is not like they will come to her and told her their plans.

At the end of the class Aurelie made her way toward Hermione. She thought that maybe something was wrong with her. All day she had answer the questions without failing once and now she didn't even try to answer.

"Hermione can I talk to you for a few seconds?" gently asked Aurelie.

"Of course." answered Hermione. They went to a more seclude area of the classroom. Unknown to Aurelie could not see behind her the whole class was looking at them. Nobody was moving. Gryffindors and Slytherins were waiting to see what Aurelie had to say to Hermione.

"I was just wondering if you were alright. I mean for the whole day you answered every question and always got it right and now you don't even try to answer. I was just wondering why, that's all." explained Aurelie to Hermione.

"Oh! It is just that I didn't know what we were talking about today. I didn't have the time to read about it last night. I concentrated on other things. Don't worry about it. Anyway I don't have the answer to everything you know but you seem to have all the answers Aurelie." said Hermione trying to come up with an explanation.

"It is great then! I will finally have some competition! You see at the school I used to go I was the only one who read the content of the class before the actual class. So I was the one always answering and getting almost everything right the first time I tried it. You seem to be like that also. That means that I will have some sort of competition then. That will be fun. It is a good way of motivating ourselves to study. That's great. You had no idea how glad I am." said Aurelie in a really excited voice.

"Well I'm glad that you are happy about it." said Hermione surprised. "But you are right it will be nice to have some competition here. We had better started to go to our next class. We don't want to be late right?"

"Yeah." answered Aurelie.

When Aurelie turned around she noticed that everyone was starting at her. She gave them a look that clearly said: What are you looking at? Then she made her way outside the class with Hermione. The rest of the class follow them whispering about what they had just heard. The Gryffindor could not believe it. She had just told Hermione that she wanted her to give all the answers that she can in order for her to have a small competition with her. They had made a plan in order to try to make Aurelie comfortable and many more open to them but it didn't work. Well at least there was a positive side. Aurelie already had something going on with the Gryffindors. The rest of the day passed in a blurred.

_(Later that night in the Slytherin common room)_

"I can't believe they would do something like that. It is completely stupid. If they think that we will just stay there and watched them trying to get her attention they are wrong." said Draco Malfoy to the others.

"Yeah! AT least I overheard them. It was funny to see Hermione trying so hard not to answer. We at least got something out of it. Calm down Draco we will not failed this mission." said Blaise to Draco.

"I know that. Well it looks like they scored. It seems that the score is now 1-0 for Gryffindor." said Draco in a angry voice. "Well that means WAR. We will see who will have her in the end. Here is what we will do…"


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Sorry for the long wait but I have been really busy. Don't hesitate to review and if you have any ideas, feel free to let me know!_

_**ComplicatedDarknesS0103**: Thanks for the definition!_

_**Me:** I'm glad you like it. I will think about your ideas but I already have some of them in my mind so..._

_**CaptainHShort** and **Autumn's-Smile**: I will see what I can do about it although I don't intend to completely change my character because there is a reason why she is acting like that. Thanks for the advice and critic. I appreaciate it._

* * *

The next day, as Aurelie was making her way towards the Great Hall, she noticed that a group of Slytherin were standing in front of a wall seemingly interested in something that she could not figured out. She made her way towards them and found out that what the fuss was all about. It seemed that the Slytherin Quidditch's team was missing a player and that a try out was scheduled for later that week.

"Hey Aurelie!" said a voice behind her. "Are you looking out for the trying? It would be nice if there was a girl in our team but the guys aren't allowing any of us into it!" continued Pansy Parkinson with a strange look on her face.

"Ah!" Aurelie snorted. "I will never and I repeat never participate in that stupid sport. You have to be an idiot to think that it is somewhat interesting. There are so many other things to do."

The Slytherin looked shocked. Never before someone from their house, or half their house in this case, dare to say anything like that about this sport. After all, many of the players are related to a Death Eater or are one themselves and the last thing they wanted was to get on their bad side.

Nobody noticed Draco Malfoy's approach. "Oh really? That is what you really think? I dare you to repeat it in my face! I am after all the captain of the team and I don't take insult easily." he said in a surprisingly angry voice that nobody thought he was going to use while talking to the girl they were supposed to bring to their Lord.

"I think that Quidditch is a stupid sport. How dense are you for not realizing this Draco? Tell me what is the main goal of that sport?" asked Aurelie in a determined voice.

"There is no other goal then to have fun. Do you even know the meaning of this word? It is not healthy to always be studying and not having fun." replied Draco.

"I know how to have fun! I just have priorities."

"Yeah right! You are lucky that I care about you enough not to get mad about that comment earlier about Quidditch. You are probably the only one that will be able to get away with it." he said in a gentle but firm voice.

Aurelie rolled her eyes and went to answer him when she was interrupted by Pansy. "Draco! How can you say that! You are only supposed to say things like that to me. I am after all your girlfriend!" She turned to Aurelie with an angry look on her face. "Don't you dare try to steal him away from me! I don't care if you are the one who will decide who win the war or not and I won't hesitate to make you pay if you ever steal him from me." threatened Pansy.

"Pansy!" yelled Draco. "How many times will I have to tell you that we aren't together? I thought that now you would have caught it!"

"What? But… I thought that… Well I think that you two make such a cute couple. You can't be serious Draco! You are looking great together. I think that you two need to speak alone in order to sort out your problems. I will go now." said Aurelie before making her way in the Great Hall not aware that Draco and Pansy were looking at her with wide open eyes not believing what she had just told them.

You could hear from the Great Hall people laughing and talking about what they had just heard. It seemed that some Gryffindor had been spying on their conversation and Aurelie didn't like that. She sat at the Gryffindor table planning to make them pay for having listened to her conversation with the Slytherin.

"Hello Aurelie!" said Harry, Ron and Hermione at the same time.

"I guys!" responded Aurelie while looking intensely at Hermione.

A whole minute passed. Aurelie was still looking at Hermione.

"Hum... Why are you looking at me like that? It is making me uncomfortable." said Hermione.

"Oh! Sorry. I why just trying to figure out something about you but never mind." answered the brown haired girl.

"What is it? I'm sure I can help you if it concerns me. Ask away. I don't mind."

"Really? Well if you insist…" said Aurelie. "I was wandering how long you and Ron had been a couple. I mean you are so sweet together!"

Ron choked on his toast. "We aren't a couple." he replied while Harry could not seem to be able to stop laughing.

Hermione looked at her as if she was crazy. "Him and I? Never. He is like my brother."

"OH! Are you sure then? Because the way you are acting towards each other is making me think otherwise." explained Aurelie to Ron and Hermione.

"Fortunately you are wrong. That would really be the worst match ever. They would not even be able to stand being couple for a week." laughed Harry.

"What? We could. We just don't like each other that way. That's all." replied Ron and Hermione at the same time.

"Well then, I suppose that you can prove us wrong then, right?" questioned Aurelie with a strange smile on her face.

Ron and Hermione looked surprised but agreed to the challenge anyway. Aurelie got up and left the great Hall. She slowed down when she heard to people talking to each other in a quiet voice.

"You screw everything up Pansy! I can't believe it. It wasn't supposed to be like that." whispered Draco angrily.

"My fault? It is definitively not my fault. It was your idea to do something like that so don't blame me." replied Pansy.

"Yeah well she was supposed to be surprise and realize that she was having feeling for me. It would probably have work if you hadn't done too much and didn't threaten her."

"Well now we just have to pretend to be together in order to make her happy that she helped us with our problems." suggested Pansy to Draco knowing that he would not like the idea.

"The last thing I want to do is to pretend that I'm your boyfriend. But I guess that we don't really have the choice." sighed Draco." I would definitively prefer to have her as my girlfriend thought. I guess I will have to work on that then."

Pansy gave him look that clearly said "good luck with that".

Aurelie left them alone. "The next couple of days are going to be so much fun. I definitively am going to enjoy watching them suffer while trying to make me believe that they are a couple. I could probably make them do anything I want them to do since they all want me to be on their side. Who said I could not made fun of them? They all looked silly trying to get my attention like that. It is the worst thing they can do to push me away but I'm not about to tell them that." whispered Aurelie to herself.

"So, she wants to play that game, right? Well she is in for quite a surprise then."


End file.
